


2 22 21

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Summary: My lungs?





	2 22 21

My chest has a slight pain in the right pectoral, slightly in the lung.

And when I exhale, there is a wheezing noise like a squeaky toy.

Slight coughing, not for long periods.

No other symptoms.

Slight fuzziness in eyes, likely due to exhaustion, as it is 21:39.

Goodnight yall

-reed O'Donoghue 

Henderson nevada

2 22 21.


End file.
